Camp Hope4
by Higher Ground Freak
Summary: It's visiting day at Mt. Horizon.


Chapter 4   
  
ct Peter: Today is visiting day for all parents and  
friends. Some will come others unforuntly won't be  
able to make it. My one fear? That the past will   
come back again and maybe ruin any progress we had  
with them.  
  
(camera shows Shelby and Sage talking in the girls  
bunk)  
  
Sage: So Shelby your parents coming?  
  
Shelby: nope  
  
Sage: Man you must have got them really pissed in  
order for them not to come  
  
Kat: Sage backoff  
  
Shelby: (gets off bed) You don't know anything Sage  
(slams door and leaves)  
  
Sage: Was it something I said? ha ha  
  
Kat: ugh! (turns head away)  
  
J.C. : yo Sage your parents coming?  
  
Sage: No I don't have none but my Aunt is she's the  
one that's been taking care of me  
  
J.C. : did she send you here?  
  
Sage: Actually no it was that stupid guidence  
counselor at my High School he said I was  
dsyfunctional and needed help  
  
Daisy: Welcome to the club  
  
Sage: I told Him to go to Hell  
  
Daisy: ooh I bet he didn't like that  
  
Sage: nope and He told me If I didn't go to this camp  
he'd have me expelled next year which is my senior  
year so I told my Aunt I was going to help and be a  
jr. counselor  
  
Daisy: and she bought that?  
  
Sage: yep  
  
Kat: You know Peter's gonna talk to her  
  
Sage: Nope I'm suppose to meet her down the road I  
told her that there would be too much going on and not  
to come all the way up  
  
Daisy: Clever  
  
Sage: (takes a bow) thank you now I must be going ta  
ta (leaves bunk)  
  
Daisy: Kat is Hank coming?  
  
Kat: yes and guess what we are going out to eat Peter  
okayed it  
  
Juilette: (squeal) a date you're so lucky I bet you  
miss him  
  
Kat: Oh yea so Daisy what are your plans for today?  
  
Daisy: I guess me and Ezra are gonna hang out  
  
Kat: (smirk on face) good  
  
Juilette: (squeal) I'm so happy (squeal)  
  
Daisy: Shut up!  
  
..........(boys bunk)  
  
Scott: Hey J.T. let's play some basketball  
  
J.T.: you're on Auggie you coming?  
  
Auggie: nah take Davey boy  
  
David: I wish I could but I have to tidy up my bunk  
for Dad you know gotta impress the old Pops  
  
Scott: allright how about you Ez  
  
Ezra: Got plans with Daisy  
  
Scott: oh well excussssssseeee meeeee ha ha  
  
Ezra: (looks at Scott laughs) shut up I'm outta here  
(leaves bunk)  
  
J.T.: Let's go Scott (both leave bunk)  
  
David: Ah man need more cleaner I'll be back (leaves  
bunk)  
  
Jay: yo Auggie you're parents coming?  
  
Auggie: nah they live to far away  
  
Jay: where?  
  
Auggie: L.A.  
  
Jay: no flipping way I'm from there. I was in a gang  
we called ourselfs the Dragons maybe you heard of us  
(Auggie turns and looks at Jay with the look of a  
murder on his face)  
  
Auggie: You better be lying boy  
  
Jay: nope true Dragon look my arm  
  
Auggie: No wonder I couldn't stand you I'm a snake  
  
Jay: I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were a coolie  
kid  
  
Auggie: What'd you say  
  
Jay: Its a well known fact that all snakes live in the  
coolie  
  
Auggie: That's it man you're dead (grabs Jay and  
punches him, Jay gets up and tries to hit Auggie but  
misses, Auggie then tries to kick Jay but Jay grabs  
his foot and tosses Auggie to the ground, then Cody  
walks in)  
  
Cody: woha Hold it! (grabs Auggie) What in the H e  
double hockey sticks is going on here  
  
Auggie: He's a Dragon I'm a snake  
  
Cody: All right I think its time to go visit Peter  
Auggie  
  
Jay: Ha ha (Auggie tries to attack Jay but Cody holds  
him back)  
  
Cody: You are next now wait here till your cousions  
arrive (walks out with Auggie)(Sterling walks in and  
lays down on his bed)  
  
Jay: you just miss me and Auggie going at it.  
  
Sterling: really? who won?  
  
Jay: me of course. So sliver do you smoke or drink?  
  
Sterling: No why?  
  
Jay: cause some of my boys from the hood are coming  
and they are bring me a few gifts and I was wondering  
if you needed anything  
  
Sterling: um yeah I sort of do can you get me a  
handgun?  
  
Jay: Are you gonna hold some one hostage?  
  
Sterling: no I like to hunt like rabbits and deer and  
stuff like that. I'm sure Peter will let I'll ask him  
about it later but till then don't tell anyone okay?  
  
J.T. : (walks in along with Scott and David)Hey Jay Z  
your cousins are here  
  
Jay: cool later Sliver I'll be back with your gift  
(leaves bunk)  
  
Scott: Why's he call you sliver  
  
Sterling: Sterling Sliver its a color  
  
Scott: oh  
  
Sterling: So who won?  
  
J.T. : Me of course  
  
Scott: oh yeah right I let you win I'm gonna go take a  
shower and check on Shelby (heads for shower)  
  
J.T. : So what are your plans S man?  
  
Sterling: I'm going to sit by the lake  
  
J.T. : I'll join you  
  
Sterling: Please don't I need to be alone  
  
J.T. : okay  
  



End file.
